<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You When... by Iggity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495838">I Love You When...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggity/pseuds/Iggity'>Iggity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends just enjoying being in love with each other, F/F, I haven't watched Supergirl since before Crisis, I wrote this in 3 hours and didn't even edit it, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Open Ending, mutual pining but not really pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:03:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggity/pseuds/Iggity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blatantly taken from a tumblr post. Moments between Kara and Lena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You When...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://iggity.tumblr.com/post/634422918272647168">Based on a Tumblr Post</a> that I came across. It sparked a thing and I've been trying to get into writing again so I knocked this out in three hours and have NOT edited it. So enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> i love you when it's 7am and the both of us are barely awake, you with your birdnest hair, "5 more minutes pleaaseee" in your gruff morning voice. </em>
</p>
<p>It’s not, by anyone else’s standards, <em> late </em> in the day, per say, but Lena has unfortunately gotten used to needing to be awake before 6am. Being able to sleep beyond that has been a challenge since taking over L-Corp. So, on days like this, she is always pleasantly surprised when she rolls over to check her phone and sees that it’s 7am instead of 5:30am. It’s also a lovely surprise when she feels an arm wrap snugly around her waist and tug gently backwards. She lets herself be moved, a blush dusting her cheeks as she remembers that Kara stayed over after Friday Game Night. A cool nose presses against the nape of her neck, and Lena has to stop herself from shivering at the contact.</p>
<p>“Kara,” she whispers, tracing her fingers down over the back of Kara’s hand.</p>
<p>“Nooo, not yet,” Kara gruffs out. “Comfy.”</p>
<p>Lena laces their fingers together and Kara lets her lift their joined hands from Lena’s tummy. Lena returns Kara’s hand to her, twisting her head to look over her shoulder at her best friend. Kara does, indeed, look comfy and warm, and like she belongs in Lena’s bed. It makes Lena’s heart seize happily and her stomach swirls with those stupid butterflies she gets whenever she thinks about just leaning over and kissing Kara.</p>
<p>
  <em> Nope nope nope stop it knock it off. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Friends friends friends friends. </em>
</p>
<p>“Five more minutes?” Kara murmurs, one eye cracking open to look pleadingly at Lena. “Please, Lena?”</p>
<p>Lena sighs, but lets the smile shine through. Kara grins sleepily and Lena reaches back to grab Kara’s hand and place it back over her waist.</p>
<p>They don’t get up again until after 10am. Lena doesn’t even mind.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> i love you when it's 12pm and you got the sauce all over your face, i stare softly at you a little while before i hand you tissues to wipe it off. </em>
</p>
<p>“I am <em> starving </em>,” Kara states, as she and Lena haul all of the take out boxes into Kara’s apartment. “I haven’t eaten since we had those muffins.”</p>
<p>“And then you went out and stopped a bank robbery,” Lena says fondly.</p>
<p>“Yeah that was an <em> hour </em> ago. The sun only does so much for me, Lena!”</p>
<p>Lena chuckles as Kara immediately reaches for the closest pizza box. She yanks out two slices of pizza, stacks them together, toppings in, and takes a bite.</p>
<p>“At human speed, how long would it take you to be able to eat an entire pizza?” Lena wonders aloud.</p>
<p>Kara looks up at her, interest sparkling in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Ground rules?” she asks excitedly. “There have to be ground rules.”</p>
<p>Lena laughs as she opens up a box of lo mein.</p>
<p>“I guess just use human speed, no super powers,” she says, shrugging.</p>
<p>“What do I win?”</p>
<p>“I’m just curious how long it’ll take; it’s not a competition.”</p>
<p>“Lena,” Kara whines. “What’s the point otherwise?”</p>
<p>“It’s hardly fair to turn a scientific experiment into a competition!”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine. But just for you,” Kara says, a huge grin on her face. “Any other ground rules?”</p>
<p>Lena takes a moment but then shakes her head and says, “just the one.”</p>
<p>“Okay, then you should pull up the timer on your phone so we can really get this started.”</p>
<p>“Oh, wait! Needs to be a new pizza,” Lena says, gesturing to the two slices in Kara’s hand. “You’re already two bites in; that’ll throw the results. And you need to eat the crust, too.”</p>
<p>“‘Eat the crust, too’, c’mon, Lena, you know I’m not one to leave the crust behind.”</p>
<p>Kara grins and readies a new box. She hovers her hands over the box, looking over at Lena, and when Lena says, “start!”, Kara flips the lid open. She grabs one single slice of pizza, rolls it from tip to crust, and then starts eating it. Sauce and toppings squirt out of the open end and into the palm of Kara’s hand; she and Lena both wince.</p>
<p>“Oh, bad idea,” Lena sympathizes, and Kara nods sadly while chewing.</p>
<p>“Okay, maybe sandwich is the best approach,” Kara says, after finishing her pizza roll.</p>
<p>Kara grabs two slices and places them the same way she did with the first two slices before the experiment was requested. Lena laughs as she realizes what Kara meant by “sandwich”, and Kara flashes another grin before taking a huge bite out of her creation.</p>
<p>It turns out that it takes Kara about twenty minutes to eat the entirety of a large pizza. Lena can’t stop herself from laughing when she sees smears of tomato sauce all over Kara’s chin and palms.</p>
<p>“You know, you likely would have cut the time down if you hadn’t tried so many different ways to quickly eat the pizza,” she says, amusement clearly lacing her tone. Kara pouts and Lena breaks, laughing as she reaches out with a wet paper towel to wipe at Kara’s chin. “There, your face is all clean.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Lena,” Kara whispers, eyes wide and glittery and gorgeous, and Lena could do it, she could lean forward and press her lips to Kara’s and -, “what was my time?”</p>
<p>Lena clears her throat and takes a step back, leaving the paper towel in Kara’s sauce covered hand.</p>
<p>“Um, it was just over twenty minutes,” she says. She glances at her phone screen. “Twenty minutes and seven seconds.”</p>
<p>“Guess we’ll have to work on it.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> i love you when it's 5pm and you're cursing under your breath at the lecturer for taking their own sweet time when classes could've ended at 2:35pm. </em>
</p>
<p>“Kara, I’m so sorry,” Lena says, wrapping Kara in a huge hug.</p>
<p>“Lena, it’s okay, I’ll always wait for you. Besides, I can easily reheat the coffee.”</p>
<p>Lena smiles up at Kara and Kara feels her stomach flip. It makes her glad she’s found a new way for that to happen, aside from doing loop-de-loops while flying.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to make you wait for three hours,” Lena whispers, huddling close to Kara again.</p>
<p>“You didn’t make me do anything, Lena. I enjoy working in your office,” Kara replies. “But I definitely prefer it when you’re here than when you’re not. Now, rant away.”</p>
<p>Lena pulls back and rolls her eyes as she launches into a rant about how the board kept questioning every single thing. Kara sits on the couch next to her best friend, chin on her hand, and watches. Watches every gesticulation, the way the dying light seeps through strands of hair near Lena’s temple that have come loose from the bun. Watches how Lena’s eyes flash and glow, and how her lips form the words that are seemingly entrapping Kara’s attention. They spend the rest of the evening talking and drinking the coffee that Kara brought with her hours before, and when Lena sighs and suggests ordering Big Belly Burger, Kara feels nothing but peace and calm.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> i love you when it's 10pm and you're panicking because you suddenly found 4 more assignments due in two hours. it'll be okay, two heads are better than one, you got me. </em>
</p>
<p>It was supposed to be Movie Night.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe he’s assigning this <em> now </em>,” Kara growls, tapping away furiously at her laptop. “That man is … such a … a …”</p>
<p>“Jackass?” Lena supplies smoothly. “Asshole? Oh, fuckface?”</p>
<p>“Jerk!” Kara exclaims. “He’s a <em> jerk </em>!”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes, a much better word, of course.”</p>
<p>Kara sighs and leans back against Lena’s shoulder, her head resting against Lena’s. </p>
<p>“You know I don’t like using words like that to describe people.”</p>
<p>“I know, darling, that’s why I was doing it for you,” Lena says, brushing her lips against Kara’s crown.</p>
<p>Kara sighs again and sits back up. She taps a bit on her laptop and then buries her hands in her hair.</p>
<p>“This is ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay. What’re we writing about?” Lena says, reaching out to gently run her palm over Kara’s spine.</p>
<p>“‘We’?” Kara asks.</p>
<p>“Well, yes, why not? I may not be a reporter, but you’re obviously overthinking things right now, so let me in on it. You don’t even have to put my name on the byline; I promise I won’t sue.”</p>
<p>That gets a chuckle out of Kara and Lena feels her heart flutter when blue eyes meet her own and gratefulness practically pours out of them.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Kara murmurs.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> i love you when it's 3am and i pull you closer sleepily, light nods and soft yellow lights. it's the end of the day and i will love you again and again each and every day. </em>
</p>
<p>It’s been a rough night. Kara was called away from yet another evening with Lena to help the DEO. Though it’s been over a year since Kara told her about being Supergirl, sometimes Lena’s anxiety seeps through and makes her think that maybe it was something she did to drive Kara away. It’s easier to combat when she’s left sitting in Kara’s living room, surrounded by food and drink, every corner of the place a reminder that she is always welcome there, even when Kara isn’t home. </p>
<p>It becomes a challenge to combat when they host this at Lena’s place. Turning on the television can help at times, but ultimately not knowing when she’ll see Kara again is what prevents her from remembering. She thinks that, along the way, Kara may have picked up on it all; in the last few months, their evenings together have solely taken place in Kara’s apartment. Lena appreciates it the most right in that moment, warm and safe on Kara’s couch, a movie on pause and the fizzies still loud in Kara’s can of soda. </p>
<p><em> “I’ll be as quick as I can, I’m so sorry,” </em> Kara had said, voice heavy with regret and underlying with irritation. “ <em> Please, </em> <b> <em>please</em> </b> <em> stay, I promise I’ll come back </em>.”</p>
<p>So Lena did.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It’s several hours later when Kara comes back. Lena is asleep on the couch, her mouth open slightly, and Kara’s breath catches in her throat as she realizes just how safe Lena must feel with her. Lena Luthor never sleeps as soundly as she is now, and it takes several moments of war with herself on whether she’s going to move her best friend or let her sleep.</p>
<p>Deciding that saving Lena three days of prolonged neck pain would likely be more appreciated, Kara quietly steps forward and bundles Lena against her chest to bring her to bed. Lena shifts a bit and groans, but ultimately stays asleep, her nose burrowing against Kara’s neck. Kara lays her down, brushes hair out of Lena’s face, and then turns to get ready for bed. </p>
<p>Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, she’s startled to find that it’s nearly 3am. She changes quickly, abuses her superspeed to finish her nightly routine, and is carefully climbing into bed within minutes. The curtains are sheer and moonlight spills across the bed, illuminating the curves of Lena under Kara’s bedspread. Kara’s gaze wanders upward and land on piercing eyes, watching her.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Kara whispers, shifting so she’s on her side to face Lena. “I’m so sorry about tonight.”</p>
<p>Lena smiles sleepily and scoots closer, draping her arm over Kara’s waist and pressing her nose to Kara’s neck.</p>
<p>“You smell like smoke.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, it was a huge fire,” Kara says, running a hand up and down Lena’s spine, enjoying the happy humming Lena lets out.</p>
<p>“You’re okay?” Lena asks, voice thick with sleep.</p>
<p>“I’m okay. Everyone else is fine, no one got hurt.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>Kara presses a soft kiss to the top of Lena’s head and Lena sighs happily in response. The arm around Kara’s waist tightens and Lena breathes out, “I love you, Kara.”</p>
<p>Kara takes a shuddering breath and brushes some of Lena’s hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Lena.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow links on <a href="https://iggity.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a> for more of my creative stuff!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>